Our second core has the overarching aims of improving collaborative efforts across projects, establishing a resource that will bring together our CM data, and making those data accessible in a form that will allow investigators to answer fundamental questions about CM across a variety of substances of abuse, treatment sites, and patient characteristics. To accomplish these aims, the Core has three goals: (I) To assure and improve the quality of data collection and management across all Center projects. This Core will develop and institute methods for training, monitoring, and reducing drift in assessment administration across projects. It will oversee collection and management of data on all Center projects. (II) To create a database that will combine data from numerous trials. In our completed trials, we have accumulated baseline, during-treatment, and follow-up data from over 2000 substance abusers, recruited from over 40 clinics. They all completed a common set of instruments. We also have outcome variables, including objective and subjective reports of substance use during treatment and at follow-ups. In addition, we have extensive data related to medical, psychiatric, and substance use services received, as well as criminal justice system involvement. By combining these data across studies, we can examine issues of importance to substance abuse treatment in general, and CM treatments in particular. (III) To implement analyses to evaluate key aspects of CM treatments, and to generate hypotheses that will further our understanding and increase long-term effectiveness of CM. Among analyses anticipated will be explorations of moderators and mediators of outcomes, which will help us determine mechanisms of CM's effects, and how they may be made more efficient. We will have sufficient power to detect small effect sizes due to the large numbers of patients treated within these CM projects. We will also have power to detect interaction effects to determine if certain subgroups of patients respond particularly well, or poorly, to CM. This Core will integrate and extend our projects by assuring quality of data collection and management. It will enhance our ability to analyze data across projects, including cost-effectiveness and cost-benefit analyses. This information, in turn, will be useful for generation of future proposals. As a better understanding emerges regarding patients for whom CM is most beneficial and cost effective, results from efforts and analyses associated with this Core will also inform dissemination of CM to community providers.